


A Day in the Field

by tsubasafan



Series: And Until the End [18]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Action, Demon slaying, Multi, mild violence, passing on the torch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshihiko is old enough to slay demons and Kurogane takes him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Field

**Author's Note:**

> Set after From the Beginning

"Just…just be careful." Fai fussed, anxious over letting his son go out. He knew Toshihiko was in good hands. Kurogane would protect him, but he would still worry as anything could go wrong.

Toshihiko had turned fourteen weeks ago and as such had grown old enough and skilled enough with his sword to be able to fight oni just as his fathers and grandfather had before him. The boy stood lanky, small sword tied to his hip as he wore thick leather armor over his chest and shoulders. Fai felt equal parts proud and fearful.

"Otou-san…there's nothing to worry about, Chichiue said we were only going to find some small demons that made it through the wards." He knew his father was worried and he was a little worried himself, Toshihiko didn't let him stop him.

"Kid's right. Everything will be okay." Kurogane stepped forth handing Fai their daughter. She was several years younger than her older brother.

"I know, but even we got into tight situations before Kuro-rin." He frowned despite the chaste kiss to his temple. Stepping forward he sighed and looked down at his first born before putting a kiss on his forehead.  
Toshihiko blushed fiercely. "Otou-san?"

"A protection charm. You're father has one too. It's a failsafe and will protect you if nothing else will." He explained smiling fondly as Kurogane blushed lightly and got up onto his horse.

The rest of their party was by the gates, waiting on the family across the courtyard. "Don't worry Fai, Toshihiko's ready." Toriho patted the blonde's shoulder having emerged to see them off along with his wife.

They had both retired more or less, simply spending time with their grandchildren and advising when needed. "I've already blessed their swords. They couldn't be any more protected unless Ginryu himself came to fight with them." Tsumebe mused as her granddaughter smiled and reached over to her. Taking the girl she laughed softly.

"You're all right, but I'm going to be waiting for all of you to come back."

Kurogane rolled his eyes and told Toshihiko it was time to go. Nodded the boy got up onto his horse, turning the small thing around before taking one last look back at his family before riding after his father.

-

They travelled to one of the hotspots, were it always seemed there were reports of livestock gone missing or of shadows moving between the trees. They were past the capital city, far away from home. Toshihiko had been to Shirasagi, to another world, but right now traveling with his father and the other soldiers he couldn't help but realize how far away he was.

It was quiet along the dirt road, the sun high and bright. Kurogane was at the lead, Toshihiko behind him as they turned towards the woods. They traveled in single file each of them on the lookout for anything moving. When they made it to a clearing they stopped.

He watched as his father drew out a small pouch, tossing it towards the tree line. In the years since his fathers had become Suwa's leaders, Fai had developed a type of bait for demons that had all but wiped them out when Kurogane used them.

Toshihiko leaned forward in his saddle watching in interest as a rustling erupted in the undergrowth and several small oni skittered out hissing and looking around for the bait. Kurogane had since gotten off his horse with a few others and made quick work of the small lizard like demons. They didn't put up much of a challenge.

"Chichiue…is that it?" Hoping off his own horse he walked over to the dark patch in the grass that had been an oni.

"These are just small fry. They come out fir-" Toshihiko had barely sensed it and Kurogane was already swinging his sword as something fast burst from the trees toppling one of the horses that had gotten too close. Toshihiko winced at the scream the poor beast belted out, but quickly remembered where he was and unsheathed is sword. Oni rarely traveled alone.

This one in particular had several eyes along a long beak, it hissed when it noticed the men with swords closing in around it as it stood over its meal. Wasting no time Kurogane charged, Ginryu by his side as others came from behind to aide him. The creature leapt up high above them and over their heads causing Kurogane to dig his heels into the ground to stop himself and swing around in time to avoid the barbed tail that whipped at him.

Bringing up his sword Kurogane blocked another hit just as he heard the tell tale call of more.

Toshihiko dodged a swipe of claws, remembering his training he stepped back and parried another blow. The vibrations as thin claws struck his sword shook him to his core. Running backwards he tried keeping his footing up as the oni hissed and growled, long tail swiping back and forth as it tried to find a weak point.

A kunai flew out from his right, striking the thing between its ribs, which stopped it long enough for Toshihiko to gather his bearings long enough to go on the offensive. He was Suwa's young lord, he'd been trained in weaponry and fighting since he was a toddler and he was going to prove himself.

He actually made the thing trip backwards over its tail as the boy's quick swings. He wasn't landing any strong blows, but he was hitting it here and there. He was doing, he was actually fighting against an oni and winning.

However he should have known better than to only stay focused on what was in front of him his grandfather had warned that just because you had one beast in your sight didn't mean there weren't others watching him. He should have seen it coming, but he only felt when another oni tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him as it sunk its short teeth into the armor over his forearm.

Even if he couldn't breathe he lashed out, kicking and punching as the thing tried to bite through his armor, thankfully he hadn't let go of his sword and with his free hand Toshihiko drove his sword into the creature's side. When it relinquished its hold he scooted backwards as he fell onto its side trying to bite at the sword lodged in it.

The boy ducked as the oni he'd been fighting before leapt over, just missing his head. He grabbed for the small dagger at his waist as it turned and sized him up before running again. It was too quick, but he rolled with it, stabbing blindly as it tried to get at his belly through his armor.

But just as soon as it was on him it was off, flung into a tree, its spine cracking against the trunk of the tree with a dull crunch. Kurogane stood over his son breathing hard, eyes wide and fierce. "Get up!"

He didn't need to be told again, it seemed his father had grabbed the oni by its long tail and thrown the thing. With his back to his father he brandished his dagger, panting. Scouring the clearing he saw men surrounding what demons remained as they hissed and swiped at the air. "Chichiue…"

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." A quick slash through the air and Kurogane sliced another oni in half. Toshihiko saw another creature and running forward he threw his dagger, satisfied when it hit the thing's chest. On his way he retrieved his sword from the now dead oni, going after another.

-

When all was said and down and they had gathered the bodies into a pile and burned them, Toshihiko stood tall despite his weariness. He wanted his father, to listen to him sing to him as he rested his head on his lap, but he had to be strong.

"You did good. Some more practice and you'll be even better." Kurogane encouraged as he watched the fire blaze. "Let's go home, I think we've worried your Otou-san long enough and I don't want to have to stop by the village and get him an appeasement."

At least when his father was making jokes he knew things were okay. No one had been terribly hurt as thankfully the oni weren't as lethal as the ones he'd heard in stories. Their claws had been short and dull, their teeth too short to penetrate through armor. Some men still suffered from wounds, but nothing grave.

It took them a little longer to get home, one horse short, and two more scratched up and unable to bare riders. When they did Kurogane spotted their family waiting on them and the look of relief when they saw Toshihiko riding without help.

After everything was in order and they were inside, Fai hugged his son tightly out of view from their soldiers and servants. He had at least given his son some dignity, but he fretted at the red scratches and bruising he found.

"My boy's going to be black and blue for weeks." Fai coddled him and Toshihiko let him.

Kurogane complained before he received the same treatment. "Stop that!" He blushed trying to swat Fai away as he began untying his armor. Toshihiko laughed feeling tired.

"So tell me other than my son nearly getting eaten by two demons…did he do good?" Fai asked, kneeling beside Kurogane.

"He did. He fought back both times they pinned him and killed one. He helped to kill two more, but didn't deliver the final blow." Kurogane smirked as his son blushed at the praise, smiling lightly.

"You let him get pinned? /Twice/? What am I going to do with you Kuro-kun…" Fai shook his head.

"I got one off him!"

Toshihiko tuned out their bickering, knowing they were just worried. Instead he focused on the food in front of him. He still had a long way to go, but he was determined to make them even prouder.


End file.
